Domestic Bliss
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: A series of fluffy domestic drabbles. E&C, Jedam, Christian/Heath.
1. E&C Shower

**E&C for JoMoFan-Spot**

* * *

><p>Adam laughed sweetly as he ran through the house. His husband had been in the shower and Adam had wanted to have some fun. So the pretty blonde had decided to slip in the shower with Jay, get the muscular blonde all worked up before he jumped out and left Jay to take care of himself. Of course Jay had instantly followed him, and was currently involved in chasing the long haired blonde through the house. Adam couldn't stop his laughter, knowing that Jay would 'punish' him when he caught him. And he knew he would love every second of it.<p>

"Got ya!" Jay exclaimed as he caught Adam, picking him up and carrying the pretty blonde out to the back yard, befpre he threw Adam into their pool. Adam squealed as he went in and under the water and pouted as he came up. Jay laughed at him and offered a hand to his sexy pouting husband, not noticing the mischievous look on Adams face before he was pulled into the water as well. Jay growled as he came up and the next few minutes in the Copeland-Reso household was filled by the two blondes laughing cheerfully and dunking each other under the water. Eventually they emerged from the pool and Jay instantly swung Adam over his shoulder.

"We need another shower," he announced. "And then you're in trouble blondie." Adam laughed and pounded his fists against Jays back playfully. He really wasn't trying to get away, he loved being in trouble with Jay. It was always worth it.


	2. Jedam Faith

**Jedam for Rhiannamator, Terrahfry and DesertEagle16**

* * *

><p>Jeff crept into the house he shared with his husband. It was after midnight, closer to 2 am to be precise, but he had flown all night to be there for Adams birthday. He had expected the pretty blonde to be in bed by the time he got home, having confessed that there was a very slight chance of him making it home in time for the 30th. Adam had told him it was ok, that he understood, but Jeff had heard the sadness in his voice despite his words. It was why, the second he got off the phone with hiss husband he had called Dixie Carter, trying to convince her to let him go home. She had finally agreed, and the second he had her approval he had gone to the airport and caught the first plane he could home to North Carolina.<p>

Now, standing in his front hallway, Jeff was surprised to see Adam seemingly asleep on the couch in their living room. Shaking his head, the younger man moved towards the blonde beauty and picked him up carefully in order to get Adam into bed. The Canadian smacked his lips, stirring enough to say "I knew you'd make it Jeffy. I had faith in you" before he drifted back to sleep. Jeff adjusted his grip slightly, hugging Adam closer to his chest before he began to climb the stairs. There would be time enough for questions in the morning.


	3. ChristianHeath Dolls

**Christian/Heath for Rhiannamator**

* * *

><p>Uncle Jay-Jay!" The short haired blond laughed as he bent down to capture the 4 year old girl running towards him, her own long blonde hair streaming behind her.<p>

"Hey there princess," he greeted cheerfully as he caught his 'niece' and twirled her around, the child giggling sweetly. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you Uncle Jay," she said, hugging him tightly. Jay grinned, allowing himself the moment of peace before the inevitable questions began.

"Where's Heath?" she asked. "And where's my present?" Jay couldn't hide the grin that took over his face at her words. She took after her Mama in her personality that was certain.

"Your present is in the car," he told her. "And Heath is getting it." She squirmed out of his grip and ran into the house, squealing when she saw the giant doll house his boyfriend had insisted on getting her. Jay laughed and followed her at a slower pace, smiling widely when he saw his ginger sitting awkwardly on the floor with one hand on his stomach, and a doll in his other hand.

"No not like that!" his niece complained. "Like this!" Jays smile only got brighter when he saw her reposition Heaths hand on the doll, before returning to playing happily. Of course when she saw him she dragged him into their game too, handing him a doll that had rainbow hair. Jay raised an eyebrow at it before she noticed.

"Daddy said he had to practice on someone," she complained. "And Mama wouldn't let him play with his hair." Jay laughed and nodded in understanding. Of course it didn't stop him from growling when a camera flash lit up the room a few minutes later, and his best friend's husband was standing there laughing. And it certainly didn't stop him from chasing the former blonde through the house. His best friend would never let him live that one down if he saw the picture.


	4. E&C Neko

**E&C with neko! Adam for JoMoFan-Spot**

* * *

><p>Jay walked through the front door, waiting to be attacked by the most adorable thing in his life. His gorgeous 6"4' blonde neko. Since he had walked into that pet shop and seen the adorable blonde man with the cutest blonde ears and tail on the floor being beaten by the muscled tattooed owner Jay's heart had been totally involved with the pretty neko. He had rescued the pretty man that day, and although it had taken a while to gain his trust, Jay didn't regret any of it. For the last few months however the neko had taken to leaping on Jay as soon as he walked through the door.<p>

Walking further through the house Jay was caught by the sound of laughter coming from the back porch, and suddenly it all made sense. Walking outside he saw his Adam curled up on a lounge chair facing the pool with his two best friends with him. The three nekos had been in the pet store together and had bonded quickly through their adjoining cages. When Jay had got him he had insisted on hunting down Johnny and Trish, wanting Adam to have people-or nekos-around that he adored. And to be honest, Trish was like a mother and an older sister in one. Adam loved her whole-heartedly and Jay knew that he would always come second to the female brunette in his Adams eyes. Johnny on the other hand was like Adams baby brother, always wanting to be touching him in some way and idolising the beautiful blonde despite being quite vain.

Jay stepped out onto the back porch and instantly Adam caught his eye, starting to get up. Jay waved him down and moved over to kiss the top of his head, placing a gentle hand on Adams softly rounded stomach. Adam smiled up at him and returned to his conversation with his friends as Jay sat there quietly just enjoying the moment.


	5. Jedam Garden Gnomes

**Written for a new friend of mine, who is going to be posting some of her awesome fics under the name Heartbreak Kitty. People should go check her fics out once she starts posting them.**

Adam was startled out of sleep when the front door creaked open. His boyfriend was supposed to have been home hours ago and Adam had been getting worried. Sleeping on the couch probably wasn't the best for his neck but the blonde hadn't been able to sleep in their bed without knowing Jeff was home safely.

"Jeff?" he asked sleepily. The creaking footsteps stopped as Jeff obviously heard him.

"Ads?" he asked softly. Adam blinked as his boyfriend came into view.

"You're home late," the Canadian yawned. "I was worried." Jeff smiled softly and bent down to drop a soft kiss on his elder boyfriend's forehead.

"I'm sorry baby," he murmured. "I didn't mean to worry you. The boys and I were having so much fun."

"And you couldn't pick up your phone and call me?" Adam growled, pouting softly. Jeff laughed gently and scooped his boyfriend up.

"Look what I got though Ads," he said as he placed a small garden gnome on the coffee table. Adam blinked at the American.

"Where did you get that?" he asked in confusion. Jeff just smiled innocently and carried Adam out of the room. The blonde just stared at the creepy little statue as they headed up the stairs. He wished he knew where his Jeff had gotten it from.

The next morning Adam worked it out when he was woken up by the sound of angry exclamations from the street outside. He quietly climbed out of bed to look out the window and groaned when he saw the neighbours arguing about their destroyed gardens. He could just barely make out ceramic shards scattered across the street and the family of creepy garden gnomes that usually resided in Mrs Johnson's yard were gone. Sighing, he headed downstairs to deal with his boyfriend's messes. The silly man just had to go out and steal the neighbourhood's gnomes and smash them. And, like the good boyfriend he was, Adam just had to go out and fix his mess.


	6. E&C Laws

"Jay!" Adam hollered, the other blonde coming skidding down the stairs and into the living room in just his underwear.

"Addy what's wrong?" he asked, coming upon Adam staring blankly at the television.

"Prop 8 and DOMA were both ruled unconstitutional," he whispered reverently, pointing at the small ribbon scrolling across the bottom of the screen as his hand trembled.

"Oh Addy," Jay whispered softly, wrapping his arms around his husband from behind and resting his forehead on Adams shoulder.

"Mom, Dad!" Hayley yelled, slamming the front door as she came running in. Adam looked at his 19 year old daughter, holding his arms out as she threw himself into his arms. Hayley had been an unexpected surprise when he was only 20, but he wouldn't change it for the world. She had come out to them when she was only 15, by bringing her girlfriend home to meet them. She and Michelle were now engaged to be engaged, waiting until they were out of college before getting married.

"This is what you get when you believe baby," Jay said softly, hugging her as well. Hayley wrinkled her nose.

"Dad, go get dressed!" she exclaimed, Jay laughing and heading upstairs again.


End file.
